Zaki's story
by The Blind Bandit- Toph Beifong
Summary: I coudlnt stay in home anymore, I was tired of waiting for a father that never came to know me, of a mother that prefered to be with her boyfriend rather than with me. I would chnage my name while being away but when I return to my name I'll just be another orphan, nothing new on that. I never imagined, I woudl be able to help the new Avatar or enjoy life in a new way.


**Authors Note: hey, this is a story I came up with a while ago and finally decided to try publish it and see the reaction I got from people. I know I won't have much people reading it as it's an OC based story but it's worth the try. Also for people who quickly find out who am I talking about please refrain from leaving me reviews saying that her true name is "Honora" and that what I wrote never happened. I wrote this before we even knew for sure the name, and simply found this more interesting at certain points than the normal life one would have in the palace. If you don't like that I changed the name for my story, or how I'm telling the story I would have liked to happen then leave NOW and simply DON'T READ. No flames also. If you like it let me know, please. **

**For anyone who might want to see part of what happened so far in her life I'll put a link to a forum I'm part of where I play her. If any wants to join you're more than welcome to, the admin and I are looking for new ideas and people.**

**Forum: forum/What-if-Avatar-Three-Generations/151251/ **

As I looked back to what had been my home for the past 8 years I couldn't help but let some small doubts to begin forming in my mind concerning the plan I had created during the pass of months. As always I had arisen with the sun, at least an hour or so before my mother, which gave me enough time right now to put my plan in motion. I knew that as soon as the boat sailed there would be no way back as I'll be in my way towards the Earth Kingdom and towards a totally new life for me.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom but I wanted more than what she could offer me and my wish to see the world on my own instead of always staying at home, looking out the window, waiting in vain for my father to come home as my mother always told me he would- yet never arrived, or if he ever did he spent the night with my mother and didn't even care to say "hi" to me or wake me up for me to meet him-. Over the years I had just kinda accepted the fact that I didn't have a father and my mom was lying to me about it, but all I could get out about him was that he was a fire bender, seeing as my mother couldn't bend, other than that I was clueless about who he was. I had gotten tired also of staying at home while my mom went off doing who knows what on who knows where with her boyfriend- yes I knew she had a boyfriend as I once kinda followed her-, endless hours of doing nothing. Though sometimes I sneaked out and went to the tea house getting some tea to drink when I was feeling too stressed about my plan or mad about my mom who once again hadn't been home most of the day. There I met an old man that always smiled at me and sometimes paid me another cup of tea when I went there and ran out of money, I'm not fully sure of his name but he cared for me in a way I wasn't used to, and it felt nice. He taught me how to play a game I can't remember the name but had trouble trying to pronounce it. He might be the only person I'll fully miss when I leave for good.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by the man who owns the boat "Hey kid, we're sailing now. Get inside before you fall down in the sea" I only nod, taking one last glance at my home before going further into the boat and sitting down, watching as slowly the Fire Nation became smaller and smaller, up to the point I couldn't see it anymore. Judging by the position of the sun my mother might be waking up in around an hour or so, and when she went to check on me she would get a bad surprise as I won't be in my bed, just a small note I wrote to her in hopes of letting her understand what I wanted and why I left:

_Mom,  
>I'm sorry that you have to read this but had I told you in person I would have never been able to leave. I love you, but I want much more than I can get here. I want to see the world on my own, and do things I never imagined I'd be able to do. I only wished I could have known who my father was before leaving but you never wanted to talk about that so it'll remain a secret for me, and also that you had stopped lying about him coming home at night as I knew it would never happen. Can't tell you where I'm going but I know I'll be fine, don't worry for me. You teached me well how to defend myself using the knives and I got enough money to last. <em>

_Wish you a good life even if it's without me,_

_Zaki._

A little direct I know and considering I was 8, she would surely have a fit when she knows I'm gone but it's for the best. I have a good feeling about all this and don't think I'll have that bad life in my new "home". Obviously I'll need to change my name for a while in case anyone ends up out there looking for me –which I doubt but better safe than sorry-, but I got that covered and I'll also try see that if I ever get to go to Republic City I can find a good fire bending teacher to show me how to use my own bending.

For now I just laid down and watched as the man made sure everything was okay in the boat, counting the minutes till we arrived approximately to open ocean and moved more quickly as we wouldn't have any current to block us. In times like this I wish I could go back to sleep after waking up, but I wasn't tired enough for it so that was out of question to spend the time. To try not die of boredom I checked through my things again, holding in my palm one of the many small knives my mom said she used while she helped her friend Azula try capture the Avatar, it might be something people wouldn't be proud of but she was at some point and kept the knives. I took them with me as a small reminder of her and to defend myself in case it was needed as I couldn't count on my bending to help me on it. Guess for now I'll just stare out the ocean and see what I can do to pass the time, it'll be a good couple days before we reached the Earth Kingdom and then another few days before I got to my destination. But I never imagined that I'd get so far in my life as I would do when growing up, yet I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
